The tasks and services to be performed by the Image Analysis and Biostatistics Resource fall into six broad categories: 1) to make additional computational and centralized image storage facilities available to ICMIC investigators thereby facilitating data sharing between projects;2) to make specialized image processing and display software available, allowing the sharing of the software licenses and centralizing support;3) to provide software development capabilities for the performance of specialized processing and analyses including the automation of bulk processing tasks, format conversions and the development of new algorithms;4) to consult on issues regarding imaging protocols, optimal acquisition settings, quantitation and on the modeling of tracer kinetics;5) to provide biostatistical expertise in the design and analysis of research studies and to conduct statistical analyses and modeling of data generated by those studies;and 6) to conduct research leading to the development of new capabilities of common benefit to the ICMIC projects. The Image Analysis and Biostatistics Resource is proposed to exist (and has existed) within the context of the larger MSKCC core facility environment which includes substantial computer information systems and biostatistical support. However, these hospital wide resources do not address the specialized needs of an ICMIC program, particularly with regard to aspects of the image acquisition, processing and analysis procedures that are common and somewhat unique to the ICMIC projects. To fill these specialized needs, a new resource was and continues to be warranted. The imaging and biostatistics components were combined into a single resource in order to facilitate communication between these two elements, thus promoting a complete and consistent statistical handling of the image data along the entire analysis pipeline.